Historically, query driven database searches have resulted in one of two implementation patterns. One implementation pattern includes pre-defined queries that are tested and hence protect the system from over-ambitious queries. This type of implementation restricts what users can do with queries.
Another implementation pattern includes user-built queries that ostensibly allow users to search for whatever they request. However, these user-built queries often result in performance and response issues, due to the propensity to execute non-optimal queries.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.